Capes used during hair cutting are well known, and are typically worn by a customer in a barber shop or hair salon, whose hair is to be cut. The customer sits in a chair and the barber or hair stylist positions the cape over the body of the customer, and wraps a top portion of the cape around the neck of the customer. The cape is typically made of a dark, non-transparent, water proof material, which provides a buffer from falling cut hair, water, and other debris during the hair cut from contacting the customer's clothes and body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,753 to Perez discloses such a conventional cape used during a hair cut and including a feature which prevents cut hair from clogging the neck closure. Additionally, the cape has a resiliently connected toy which can be accessible for play by a child.
Although conventional capes, such as the cape disclosed in Perez, disclose a cape which prevents debris such as cut hair and water from contacting the customer during the hair cut, these conventional capes have several shortcomings Depending on the type of hair cut, the duration of a hair cut may be extensive. Since the nature of the hair cutting capes require that the customer keep their hands below the surface of the cape during the hair cut, the customer cannot entertain themselves by reading a book, for example. When this limitation is compounded with the possibility of a hair cut having a long duration, the customer is likely to encounter long stretches of boredom.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to optimize these capes, such that such long stretches of boredom encountered during a hair cut are avoided.